A flower will bloom
by Lavender warrior
Summary: Hinata moved away from her hometown and leaves her friends all behind, but what happends when Hinata moves back and re-meets her friends and her first crush? NaruHina Fanfic!
1. Welcome :3

Well hello there my name is... Well that doesn't really matter what matters is where's the book! I know i know please forgive me i pinkie promise i will start my book tomorrow i just figured out how to start a chapter so yay! I swear i will start my book BELIEVE IT! Hah ;D well i will tell you about this book i will write about .. Well it takes place in school ( they have no powers ; sorry i just suck at writting fight scenes ) and hinata blooms and finds love ... Fuck yeah! (Sorry for the little fetuses reading this ) i just love hinata so much haha oh btw i am a girl :p well until next time loves

\- Rora- chan 3

ahh quick note! I do NOT Own Naruto!

If i did i wouldn't be writting this story because my version of naruhina would already be out so and also i would of made naruhina happen a way lonnnnnngggg time ago so No i do NOT OWN naruto or any of the Character but i do 'Own' this plot...that is it loves (sorry if you thought this was chapter one pwease forgive me :,( unil .. Tomorrow! )

It starts today i will right my story so please hold on about 1 hour (sorry! ) btw i dont even have any idea how i will start this so while you read this i will be writting! Yay! 3


	2. Hinata

**A/N this wont be a chapter chapter ( i know that sounds weird hah) This is like hinata explaining her life stuff like that hehe im sorry if you wanted a chapter chapter... i need to do hmwk ughh life sucks well i just wanted to explain that tomorrow there will be talking! Type to ya tomorrow loves ( see what i did there! ;) )**

* * *

People have told me i don't look the same... Maybe because i have no friends, no one who truly cares, no one to hold, no one to say 'everything is going to be alright' maybe ... Its not like i truly care... Who am i kidding of course i do i use to have it all..friends, family, love ..but one day it i disappeared in a flash .. My Father told me we were moving to Konohagakure i mean i use to live there when i was six but that was ten years ago! (A/N shes 16 btw) so we did i had to say goodbye to everyone i loved and now i sit behind everyone in class .. I mean i am number one in class but I'm not social everyone just gives me these eyes .. Just like they did with THE boy a long time ago (A/N u should knowww...) these hateful eyes bring me down everyones always whispering when i walk through the halls.. Why? Just like my father those eyes those words ..My father hates me he loves my little sister he treats her like a trophie he can't even look at me in the eyes .. I love my little sister shes the only one that treats me human.. And im thankful for that.. Last week my father made a decision to move me schools im going to me attending Konoha high (A/N soooo original right? - sarcasm) tomorrow will be my first day attending... A kami please let tomorrow be my day...

* * *

 **A/N quick note! I will be updating after i come home from school which is around (my time) 3:15 p.m so please wait on loves type ya later 3**


	3. Chapter 1

**A/N OMG! Im sooo sorry you guys! Ok so i was suppose to post this on friday for you guys but i was going with my dads and i was like ok I'll just post it over there andd they didnt pay the wifi so the whole weekend i was like i need to post et! And pls forgive my sins so to make it up too you guys i made it long so please forgive and injoy!**

 **' ' thinking**

 **" " talking**

 *** * movement**

* * *

Behind my ,bedroom door stood Neji he lifted up his hand as he knocked on the door " Lady Hinata its time to wake up." I shuffled in my sleep, Neji knocked a little louder "lady Hinata its time to WAKE UP."

I removed the covers from my bed and stretched "Im u-up sorry" I told Neji so many times not to call me that (A/N yess Neji (⌒▽⌒)) but he does it to tease . He blames me for what happened to his father i mean its not my fault but somehow deep down i also blamed myself for his fathers death ... My father and his owned a company together, it was number one still is number one there company was a place for family and sharing until one rainy night took my uncle away..my birthday My uncle and my father were driving to my party but the rain was making the ground so slippery so when they tried to stop at a red light the wheel slipped and a truck crashed into the car and the car went down a hill. The ambulance went and they saved my father first even though they knew my uncle was the one in need of help. They did not reach my uncle in time from there to know my father is cruel and harsh he sees everyone in the lower class besides him and his family (A/N Hinabi, Hinata ) I told my father Neji was suppose to be treated equal like us i mean it was his father who past away. But he never listens Now Neji thinks i didnt try to convince my Father hard enough so he ha-

"LADY HINATA ARE YOU GETTING READY!" how long was Neji behind my door?

"Yes."-tes me. Great first day of school here we go i walked to the door next my closet and opened it my restroom was a a regular size and i like it that way its the reason i picked this room when we moved here. i slipped off my night dress and walked in the shower and turned on the water and let my hair get soaked i rubbed my eyes and grabbed body soap and a body scrubber (?) And washed my body i let it stay on my body for some seconds before soaking in the water and watching the soap slowly fall down and sink i then grabbed the shampoo and put a palm size of it on my hand and scrubbed it on my hair while massaging my roots and letting set for a minute and washed it off then i did the same with conditioner i walked out the shower and grabbed a towel and started swiping it on my skin to get it dry then wrapped it around my hair then grabbed another towel and wrapped it around my body and grabbed my toothbrush and started brushing my teeth in a circular motion then spat it out. i walked out the restroom and started grabing my clothes 'wait do we have to wear uniform in KH' "N-Neji!" I yelled

There was a knock "D-ont Come i-in" its like i felt him narrow his eyes at me

"Yes Lady Hinata? " 'stop saying that!' "Ummm did F-Father say anything about u-uniform at this school?" "You could just ask me Lady Hinata ive been going to this school for years" "o-oh yeah "i'll bring you your uniform rightnow" "I'll finish getting ready for right n-now" I walked to my mirror grabbed the comb and start combing my hair. Hinabi says my hair is as soft as silk she also pointed out im the only one that has our moms hair (A/N like a dark navy blue) my mom who died giving birth to Hinabi, my mom who was my world... *knock* "Y-yes" "Lady Hinata here is your Uniform your Father also told me to inform you you only have 20 more minutes until the car gets started." My eyes widened '20 mins! ' i opened the door making sure to cover my body and grabbed the clothes as fast as i could "Th-Thank you.. Gotta finish see you down stairs!" i started to get dress with a with a shirt A white button down blouse with a colar then i looked at the two skirts i had a short navy skirt that reaches my middle thigh or a long skirt that reaches my knees ' ha dont even need to think twice' i grabbed the long one and placed it on then i grabbed my knee high socks which were in the color navy and my black shoes then i place my bow under the colar of my blouse (A/N kinda like tie but shorter ) and my lose blazer over it *knock* 'just in time' "Im g-going" i ran to my counter and grabbed my keys and grabbed my school bag "Lady Hinata come on we Need to get to school remember im go to the same school " "y-yes Neji " i ran inside the car. The car started moving, my hands were sweaty it felt like eternity

"Hinata-sama we're here" Ko said i gasp and look out the window i felt something on my shoulder i looked at my shoulder and noticed it was Neji's hand we made eye contact "c'mon" i nodded i saw Ko get out of the drivers seat and opened the passenger doors of the car and i walked out and i saw people looking 'oh no' i felt my cheeks rising i turned around to see Ko sitting in the drivers seat then i saw him nod as if telling me i can do it. I smiled and turned back around i heard the car engine turn on and disappear in the distance ( A/N i find ko attractive haha ) i heard footsteps getting closer to me then i saw Neji right next to me "I'll walk you to the office lad- " i slammed my hand over his mouth "s-sorry but please dont call me that h-here" i felt his inspecting me he then sighed and rolled his eyes i let go of his mouth "very well as you please L- Hinata" i smiled he then pulled me into the Halls we walked and people started to stare more and more *sigh* " is there any thing bothering you hinata? " i looked toward Neji "n-no" he pointed at a door "That is where you will see the principal .. I will get going i dont want to be late for class I'll see you after school Hinata " i smiled and turned toward the door and lifted up my hand

* knock* i waited .. And waited *knock* *knock* "hmm?.. OH OH COME IN COME IN!" I took a deep breathe and opened the door i looked straight towards and there sat a lady with bondish hair looking at me with her hazel eyes looking through my soul "um? Who are you young lady? Your going be late to class" i looked blankly at her i felt my cheeks rising " oh um you see im a new student.." Her eyes widened " oh yes you must be Hinata Hyuga.. The one and only" i nodded i saw her scatter some papers around and look inside her drawers (?) " Aha! well here are your classes.. Let me get the number one student" she grabbed the phone by the table and dialed a number "ahh yes Mr. K .. Could you send Sakura down here?" My eyes widend 's-sakura?..could it be.. nahhh' I knew a sakura when i lived here she was in a group of friends with me. "Ok .. Ok thank you." The principal said she looked at me "sakura will be on her way" i nodded then there was a knock "ahh come in" i heard the door knob shuffle and all of a sudden i saw pink hair 'it is her!' she wears the exact clothes as me except for a short skirt "ms. Hyuga this is sakura my number one student .. Sakura could you please show her to her class " i saw sakura nod "very well lady Tsunade" she looked towards me "come on" she said as she walked out the door i nodded and bowed to Tsunade and followed sakura out the door. As we walk in the halls and it's dead silent i mean i love silence but this is just awkward i wanted to say "Do you remeber me?" i looked towards her 's-she took the words out of my mouth ' i stared at her we made eye contact my cheeks started to burn so i looked away and nodded she smiled "Good then lets not let it be awkward" i turns toward her and smiled "H-Hai." She smiled back "when you left everyone missed you but we never understood why you left withouth a warning we were so sad to find out by the teacher after school we all went to ur compound to see it all empty like no one ever lived there" my eyes widened as i stoped walking she was only a few steps ahead of me when she turned around with a curious face "whats wrong Hinata?" I bowed down "i-im so sorry my dad got a new job and we had to leave that exact day and i didnt have time to tell you guys please forgive me!" I felt her hand on my shoulder, i lifted up my head she smiled "Hinata that was a long time ago it does not matter anymore all that matters is that we become the bestes of friends again" i smiled and stood up straight "take me to class Sakura" she smiled and pointed to a door "well we're here." I looked towards the door my hands start getting sweaty i saw sakura go up to the door and knock she looked towards me "oh And By the Way Hinata the rest of the Crew is here." My eyes widened 'thats means!" The door opened and out came a guy with grayish hair "ahh sakura i see your here with the new student" sakura nodded "ahh well hello there ms. Hyuga i am Kakashi now sakura go sit down" sakura turned back and smiled and gave me a thumps up and went inside "alright ms. Hyuga come in " i walked in "alright class we have a new stud-" "come one kakashi just give us free time already! You promised!" i looked towards the class "now naruto let me continue!" My eyes widened my eyes were looking directly at blue.. Ocean blue eyes my cheeks were heating up 'n-no this cant be oh kami its N-naruto!'

* * *

 **A/N im sorry if there is spelling error i wanted you guys too read it but i will correct them when i come school.. Type ya later!**

 **Update:A/N hello i dont know if people will actually read my book but i am fixing all the chapter this week and this is the first one i have fixed hope you enjoyed it anyways Type to ya later!..**

 **update - 5/9/17 - corrected my spelling errors sorry if there are still some**


	4. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey loves why dont you guys comment T^T i feel so lonely.. Like im talking to some walls please comment also plz favorite me and follow (only if you actually like my story im not forcing you) alright so i hope you guys enjoy chapter two..**

(edit - 2/15/17)

* * *

'thinking'

"speaking"

 _flashback_

*movement/sound*

Recap - _My eyes widened my eyes were looking directly at blue.. Ocean blue eyes my cheeks were heating up 'n-no this cant be oh kami its N-naruto!'_

'thats N-naruto THE Narut-'

"Ms. Hyuga why dont you take a seat between Kiba and Shikamaru, please raise your hand you two" i gulped i looked towards them .. Kiba along with Shino were my two best friends i slowly looked around the room for shino until we met 'eyes' i gasp and looked away, my two old bestfriends and me are under the same roof i remembered that between us there was never any secrets and yet i never told them i was leaving when i had the chance, i sighed then remembered something 'H-hey where's?-' "Kiba I told you if your going to keep that dog here you must keep him to yourself only." 'Ah there he is...Akamaru ' i remember when we found him we were walking home from school but we decided to go through the bridge since we thought it was a big kid thing then when we started walking on the bridge we started hearing whimpering and we found a box , inside was the cutest fur ball I've had ever seen we then decided we would keep him i wanted him to stay at my house but some people are just pure rude. (A/N *cough* Hiashi *cough*) Shino couldn't have it at his place neither, his Dad is allergic to Dogs Kiba's mom said there were a lot of dogs in there family but there was space for one more (A/N aweee)

"Alright! Come on Akamaru get off Ino she does not want to get fur on her 1,000 shirt " i look toward ino "hmph! We all use the same uniform here IDIOT!" I giggled "Ms. Hyuga you may take a seat now " i nodded and walked towards my seat i felt eyes on me and started panicking i reached my seat and pulled the chair back and sat down i sighed and looked up and my eyes widened as i saw a huge fluff running to me

"Woah! Akamaru calm down!" Akamaru ran towards me and his Weight caused me to tilt the chair a i closed my eye shut felt a fast breeze as i fell bakwards expecting pain but it never came i opened my eyes to see a strong set of arms around me i looked slowly looked up at the owner 'oh no' "you got lucky, i dropped my pencil and was about to pick it up but i saw you falling ..are you alright Hinata?" 'Oh no i feel the heat.. My cheeks are burning help!' 'Y-yes...t-thank you N-Na-Naruto-kun" " ah so you remember me thats great i want the whole world to know my name Belive it! (A/N i just had too （≧∇≦）) he grabbed the chair and pushed it over with me in it me "woah Hinata your so light.. And fragile like a ..Flower" i blushed "woof!" I looked down and Akamaru was wagging his tail i smiled and looked up and i noticed everyone was looking at us i felt blood rush up to my face put my head down and covered my face with my backpack my heart was racing, i started hearing whispers "Alright now thats over since there is a new student in this class and i want her to get to know you guys ... And i did promise, you guys get free time." The class screamed in excitement

"hey Hinata" I lifted my hand away from my face and met eyes with emeraled green eyesup 'Sakura' "do you remember all of our names?" she pointed behind her and i saw everone i grew up with i nodded "alright then who am i?" i turned and saw a girl with blonde hair tied in a pointy tail and bangs covering half of 1 eye "I-ino" "what about me?" I heard bags crumpling as someone was eating chips , of course hes the only person i know with swirls on his cheeks "Choji" "this is so troublesome and me?" 'How could i forget that lazy voice?' "Shikamaru." They smiled "yay hinata does remember us!" Ino squealed "wait what about him?" Sakura pointed next to Shikamaru "hmph." how could i forget mr. popular duck-butt "Sasuke." I smiled "well Hinata we would like you to be part of Konaha 7 " they looked at me waiting for the answer i was about to open my mouth when "oh please Hinata you've been long for so long, lets get the gang back together" i looked towards golden locks of hair 'my cheeks are doing it again!' I turned the oposite direction and nodded "yay!" There were eight smiles placed infront of me i felt my checks rising a little 'oh kami this is all I've asked for... Thank you for giving me my friends back'

*ringggggg*

"hm? Already! " i looked toward kiba he looked sad... Why? He looked at me "whats your next class Hina" his eyes widened "hinata! I meant hinata" 'what was that all about?' I slid my hand into my back pocket and grabbed my scuedule and unfolded it then handed it to him " oh you have sakura and naruto next! Hmp and you have me after lunch with sasuke... Then ino and Shikamaru after naruto and sasuke " he look towards me and smiled "well se ya after lunch!" I smiled and nodded "come on Hinata! " i grabbed my book bag and walked towards sakura she turned back "Naruto! Hurry up BAKA!" "Im going im going!" I giggled ' i wonder if he still- no it doesnt matter anyways it not like i s-still.. "come on were gonna be late!" i felt a hand on mine i looked up and met naruto eyes 'my cheeks are gonna die!' He smiled "come on! " he ran and pulled me along with him "BAKA WAIT UP!" 'Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Kiba, Akamaru,Sasuke, and N-Naruto thank you for being my friends.'

* * *

 **A/N sorry this is very short please forgive me but i feel like im not typing to anybody... So please Comment! Type ya** **later loves**

 **2/15/17 i know there will be some mispells but i have a test tomorrow and i need to study and i really want to get this out**

 **5/9/17 fixed spelling error**

 **also it would be helpful if you guys leave a review**


	5. Chapter 3

**A/N hey loves i got a question i hope you guys wont be shy to answer buuuuutttt Do you guys think i should write in different point of views? If you guys dont know what i mean this chapter will be used as am example soo let get on with it...**

 *** * sound or movement**

 **" " speaking**

 **' ' in their mind**

* * *

Recap- _i felt a hand on mine i looked up and met naruto eyes 'my cheeks are gonna die!' He smiled "come on! " he ran and pulled me along with him "BAKA WAIT UP!" 'Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Kiba, Akamaru,Sasuke, and N-Naruto thank you for being my friends.'_

Narutos P.O.V

Its friday that makes four days since Hinata came and its been an awesome four days i dont know shes just adorable 'a-adorable hinata?... Well maybe just little...'*cough* (A/N A LITTLE! NARUTO YOU BAKA! YOU MEAN A LOTTLE - haha 'lottle') tomorrow Konaha 7 will be going out everyone knows except hinata so that is what i will be doing right now 'last class of the day yay!' Where's Hinata?' "Hinata!" "Y-yes" 'i looked at my side 'holy! I didnt even notice her! Was she there this whole time !' " umm tomorrow Konaha 7 will be going to the quad (A/N if you dont know what that is, its like an outside mall.. Kind of) so will you be able to go? I will be glad if you did because it wont be the same with out you". 'There! Her cheeks are doing it again.. Is she sick or something' "H-hai i will be glad to go N-Naruto-kun" 'ahhh there goes the suffix!.. Does she not like me? Im the only one she uses the suffix with!' "Great I'll see you tomorrow then Hina.. Ta " 'damn! Its been so hard not saying it this whole week!' So when we were smaller everyone loved (A/N lovED ! 'ED' i cri) hinata we liked protecting her from bully's and she was like our little sister even though we were all the same age so we use to call hinata 'Hina' but i dont think she remembers though and im just so use to it and i want to call her it so badly i will talk to everyone tomorrow *riiinng*

Hinata P.O.V

" umm tomorrow Konaha 7 will be going to the quad, so will you be able to go? I will be glad if you did because it wont be the same with out you." 'L-like a Date? No! He said 'Konaha 7' i cant believe i thought N-Naruto would ask me out on a date haha .. Is it getting hot ir is it just me?' (A/N ohh its just you ) "H-hai i would be glad to go. N-naruto-kun" i looked at him and he looked kind of red? *riiinng* "See you tomorrow N-Naruto-kun" he blinked and looked at me and smiled "yeah! See ya Hinata!" He ran out the door i giggled "your still inlove with that Idiot arent you?" 'S-still ' *gulp* i turn toward Sasuke "What do you mean?" "I'm not an idiot Hinata unlike that bake inside your heart." 'No cheeks stop heating up!' I tried my best to give him a questioning look "i see how you look at him! Its the same look you use to give him like when we were kids!" I squeaked "f-fine but please dont tell the others! I dont want them to *mumbles* feels bad for me "I look down "oh they already know.." I looked up shocked " there no bakas either .. " "hmph.. D-Dont think i dont know about you liking someone with c-cotton candy hair!-" he put his hands on top of my mouth "someone can here you!" I just looked at him serious then he let go "and you think people wont h-here you?" "Heh sorry but please dont tell anyone Hina." 'Hina? ... Wait that the name they use to call me ..why am i so sensitive ' _"woah hinata youre so light... And delicate like a ...flower"_ *sniffle* "ehh? Hinata why are you crying? " "you called me H-Hina... Does that mean were bestfriends again like o-old days ?" I saw his eyes widdened he grabbed me and i felt my head slap against his chest 'hes hugging me?' "Hina we've been bestfriends even when you weren't here" i felt the hot tears rolling down my cheek "t-thank you" (A/N aweee Sasuhina)

"ehhh?! Hinata! So this is what you been doing while i wait outside " i separate from sasuke and see Neji there with a serious face "hmph. Hyuga" i look at sasuke he looking Neji deadly in the eyes "Uchiha.. What are you doing with my Cousin?" 'He just called me his cousin..' "We were talking hyuga something you just interrupted." Neji flinched "no i think i saw you holding my cousin what did i tell you i dont want you touching my family especially hinat-" i Hinata Hyuga just interrupted Neji By hugging him 'he called me family..' "Hinata what are you doing? " "y-you called m-me family.." He looked sad he bent down and whispered "not infront of the Uchiha please.." I nodded and backed off "I've got to deal with something Uchiha I'll deal with you on monday " "hmph. What ever you say Hyuga *mumbles* wuss" " i heard that!" Neji grabbed my hand and we walked out the class and out of school we stopped i guess Ko was late. I look up to Neji "what is it Hinata?" I looked down 'im sorry Neji ' "listen i know i treat you different then others and i dont really show it but i do..care for you hinata your like my little sister.." I looked up with a teary eye i saw him grabb hi water bottle "know don't get all mushy on me.." He opened the top of hi water and started drink "w-well know that you told me this... Are you gonna confess to tenten?" *spits out water* *cough* *cough* "how do you know about TENTEN!?" *giggle* " i see you with her around school all the t-time" "hinata you must promise me you wont tell anybody about this." I looked at him and smiled "i promise Neji-Nisan "Hinata-sama , Neji .." We turned and there was Ko

NEXT DAY

Naruto's P.O.V

*beep* *beep* *beep* "yawwwwwn " awe Saturady" i re closed my eyes then i remebered "TODAY IS SATURADY ! " i got off my bed and ran to the rest room and looked at myself in the morrior " I GET TO SEE HINAT- KONAHA 7!" I felt my cheeks slowly rising 'was i about to say hinata?!" I shrugged it off and started brushing my teeth ' what should i wear ? .. Wait what am i thinking i never use to worry before why am i so worried now? ' (A/N BAKA) i spit out the tooth paste and ran to my wardrobe 'hm how about ... Aha my black jeans and grabbed a muscle shirt and place my orange hoodie over and combed my hair crazy like i wonder what the others will be wearing especially Hi-since we will be taking long .." 'My cheeks are felling warm?'

Hinata

"Ahh Done .. N-Neji!" *knock* "Yes Lady hinata " "Neji I've told you, you dont have to call me that here " *sigh* "sorry your father past by thats why.. So what happened Hinata?" I looked at him and smiled " does this look good?" I was wearing my up black roll up jeans and my lavender sweatshirt that had a heart at the corner end and my black vans "hmm. Yes.. I swear Hinata if any of the boys try anything you tell me and i will make them wish they were never born ." My cheeks were starting to get cold "Neji its fine i promise they wont try anything" i smiled and grabbed my walls and placed it on my back pocket well see you later n-niasan" "take care of your self " i looked back and smiled "i will" and started walking down stairs "where you going nisan ? " i looked down at Hinabi "I'll be out with a couple of friends but i promise I'll be back" i bent down and kissed her cheek and grabbed my keys from the counter "bye" i closed the door 'finally out of there i smiled " "Hey Hinata!" 'N-naruto?' I turned back and saw naruto running towards me 'its cold and my cheeks are the hottest part of my body' naruto was in front of me looking down at me smiling "were you just about to leave?" I nodded "thats great i was gonna pick you up so we could walk together, i just couldn't wait to see you- eh? Hinata are you sick? your face is red!" I shook my head "N-no its just kind of cold ". (A/N liar) he looked like he was inspecting me "hmmm alright lets go" we started walking kind of awkward .. "Oy hinata do you remember when we were kids and we use to call you H-Hina?" 'Did naruto stutter? Probably since its cold' i nodded " well i kinda .. I would like to call you that and i just wanted your permissio-" "yes!" He looked at me 'my cheeks are burning' "you mean it?" "Y-yes n-naruto-kun " he smiled the next thing i know i was collided with him, his arms around me he leaned toward my ear "I've missed you Hina " "I've miss you too Naruto-kun " i dont know what was happening my hands just started moving by them self and made it around him he slowly pulled away "hey thats the first time you spoke to me without stuttering" i blushed "Hey Naruto! Hinata! Over here!" We turn and see our friends there 'friend ' i smiled "race ya there hinata!" Naruto started running 'yes I've missed this i missed everyone ' my legs started moving "hah go hinata!" 'Thank you Naruto-kun'

* * *

 **A/N so what do you guys think? Are Point of views good? Or not? Please tell me .. I tried making this long for you guys hhehe i promise there will be more naruhina in the next chapter , i just dont like when some stories make the relationship happen so quick so yeah .. Type ya later! Dont forget to Review loves!**


	6. Chapter 4

**A/N Hello loves.. You guys havent answered me yet.. Do you guys like the different point of views? please answer the question i really need the answer or else how am i suppose to make my loves happy? Well if you guys need more examples here it is...**

* * *

Recap - _"I've missed you Hina " "I've miss you too Naruto-kun " i dont know what was happening my hands just started moving by them self and made it around him, he then slowly pulled away "hey thats the first time you spoke to me without stuttering" i blushed "Hey Naruto! Hinata! Over here!" We turn and see our friends there 'friend ' i smiled "race ya there hinata!" Naruto started running 'yes I've missed this i missed everyone ' my legs started moving "hah go hinata!" 'Thanks Naruto'_

Hinata P.O.V

"Ok how about ... The woods!" We all stared at Sakura 'the woods...' "Oh come on guys! I know how about we go to our 'Spaceship' " all of our eyes widened 'S-Spaceship' "sakura we havent been there in years!" Naruto was right "Actually i go when nobody gives me space or when im feeling blue.. Come on PLEASEEEEE!" "God damn it sakura shut up .. We'll go " i smirked towards sasuke i saw his cheeks turning a blossom pink "aweee thanks sasuke" sakura grabbed mine and Ino arms and pulled us "Come on ! "

Narutos P.O.V

"God damn it Sakura shut up .. We'll go" i turn towards Hinata 'is she smirking? At Sasuke? ' i looked towards Sasuke 'H-HES'S BLUSHING!... Does sasuke like?... No way! Sasuke likes Hinata! (A/N IDIOT!) i saw Sakura running with Ino and Hinata "Hey Hinata!" 'Why is sasuke calling Hinata?' "Huh? Oh S-Sasuke .. Be right back Sakura" i saw Hinata walk towards Sasuke "yes sasuke?" I saw Sasuke lean towards Hinata 'is he going to kiss her? There's no way im letting that Happen!" (A/N fight for your women!) then i saw sasuke whisper something to Hinata 'ehh? Secrets! ' "oh of c-course i will" 'd-did Hinata answer to his confession! B-but ' (A/N yes total BAKA) then it happened, Hinata yes HINATA chained her arms to sasuke and started walking towards Sakura 'n-no... She never does that with me.. AND to the rest of the group ' "Hey guys were here!" I looked 'were deep in the woods!" Then there it was our 'spaceship ' up on the trees "What a drag i found the stairs.. " i looked towards Shikamaru then he started walking up i followed behind i turned back to Hinata and she was smiling at Sasuke 'hmp! .. What wrong with me its just Hinata..' "Come on Naruto" ino said passing by "yeah to the top!- huh? Sasuke where you taking me?" Sasuke was pulling Sakura by her arm her cheeks were turning rosey.

"umm N-Naruto you going u-up?" I looked down to Hinata she stood there with a worried face. 'c-cute.. Eh?!' I smiled at her "Ladies first" i put a hand on my waist and bent down *giggle* "A-alright Naruto-kun" 'my cheeks fell warm' we entered the 'spaceship' "L-look Naruto-kun" hinata pointed Near a wall there was our hand prints i walked next to hinata as she bent down and touched her handprint "woah we must of been so small" "i Know right! I cant believe we were this small!" Ino shrieked "is there food here?" I chuckled at Choji and looked down at hinata she was looking at my hand print i bent down next to her "im Glad i met you when i was younger Hinata" her eyes turned to me 'her cheeks..' She smiled "im glad too" i looked at a can of paint

"how about we update our hand prints?" She smiled i grabbed the paint and place it on my hand then my hand slowly made it to hers and i started placing paint on her's 'her cheeks are getting redder! Why! ' "there you ready? " she nodded i grabbed her hand and placed it under her smaller one then i did the same to mine "ah all done" after i stood up and bumped my head on a small shelf "ow!" "Huh! Are you ok Naruto-kun?" "Ouch i think so ... Huh?" I looked up to see hinata checking my head 'her eyes are.. Beautiful ' "what's that?" "Its a shelf,where you put books. I think you knocked it off when you bumped your head" i looked at Shino (A/N Shino and his humor) as he looked at the wall where we painted our hands "huh? What's that?" I pointed at a book on the ground "huh? Oh! eeeep! Nothing! " Hinata grabbed the book in a Flash "ehh hinata what was that ? " i looked down at here her face was completely red "i believe that was her Old Diary" i looked at kiba 'hinata had a diary?' "Look a-Akamaru had a paw print to.. How about everyone m-makes an update on thier h-handprint ?" "Yeah! C'mon Akamaru !" I saw every one walked towards us "hey hinata where Sasuke and Sakura?" She looked up "its a secret but i promise you'll find out soon enough" "T-the book or Sasuke and Sakura?" She smiled "Both."

Sasuke P.O.V

"Sasuke where are we going !" 'Come on sasuke you can do it! Your and Uchiha.. Uchiha's can do anything.. God damn it!' I stopped and i was facing a different way as Sakura "what Wrong sasuke? are you going to confess? *giggle * that'll be stupid " i turned to look at her dead serious "eh? Sasuke why are you so seriou- " I LOVE YOU!" I feel so hot (A/N well you see you are HAWT)

Sakura P.O.V

"I LOVE YOU!" My eyes widened 'I-is he serious?... "S-sasuke are you serious " "Of course i am Idio-" my lips went crashing to his i felt him tense but then he kissed me back it felt like 5 seconds passed the. I backed off and looked up at him "I love you too" he came closer to me and hugged me "Sakura.. Will you go o-out with me!" *giggle* 'he stuttered ' " of course i will." He let go of me and grabbed my hand and looked the other direction "lets not tell the others till monday alright? " "alright." I tightened my grip on his hand " although Hinata knows already she's the one who helped me plan this.." I smiled and he turned to me "lets get going Blossom" ' B-Blossm who's she?! I'll fight her! Wait... Hehe i got a nickname! Wooooshh!' We started walking back to the treehouse

Hinata's P.O.V

"yeah i remeber this photo! Choji started crying because we ran out of food " Kiba started laughing "hey guys sorry we were gone for a long time we had to sort out something!" Sakura came in with rosey cheeks 'uhu..' "Hmph." Sasuke came out behind her i walked towards them "thanks hinata " they both mumbled i smiled and looked out the door "uh! Its l-late sorry g-guys i have to go my F-Father is gonna be furious ! " i started walking out "Hinata wait! " i looked back at Naruto "Its to late for a girl like you to be walking alone through the woods let me walk you home." " no its ok Naruto-kun i don't mean to be a bother!" I started walking again then i saw Naruto next to be "I'm not walking you cuz i have to but because i want to.. So please let me " i felt myself blushing "o-ok" we walked for so long talking about our past and we stopped for icecream and he would tell me jokes about his uncle Jiraiya i saw my house (A/N more like mansion) "Naruto-kun were h-here" he looked foward "aww really ?" I nodded "i was having so much fun! " i smiled "T-Thank you for walking me home naruto-kun " i was at the step of my house and rung the gates door "Hyugas residents.. Who is this?" "H-hinata" i spoke loud and clear "ahh Lady-sama you may come in" "thanks Ko " Goodbye N-Naruto-kun" i was about the walk in when i felt a hand on my arm "Hinata before you go.. Umm" i looked at him his hand still on my arm while the other is over his head scratching his neck his eyes not making eye contact and looking at his side "I'd like to go out with you again .. But just the two of us next time, so would you like to go someday?" 'Is naruto asking me out? ... I feel light headed ..' I felt my body falling back "ehh?! Hinata! " before i closed my eyes i spit the word "yes." i felt a strong set of arms around me then everything went black.

* * *

 **A/N so what do you guys think i hope you enjoyed this chappie, there was more NaruHina than Usual .. That good right? .. Dont forget to Review i need them to know what you guys like.. Type ya later loves**


	7. Chapter 5 (Date?)

**A/N I got some shy readers! Haha its ok im shy too.. But it's ok i dont judge and i hope my readers dont either.. Haha i lava you guys you guys do have to answer doe .. How will i know if you guys like the different point of views?... So PLEASE REVIEW LOVES!**

* * *

Recap - _"Hinata before you go.. Umm" i looked at him his hand still on my arm while the other is over his head scratching his neck his eyes not making eye contact and looking at his side "I'd like to go out with you again .. But just the two of us next time, so would you like to go someday?" 'Is naruto asking me out? ... I feel light headed ..' I felt my body falling back "ehh?! Hinata! " before i closed my eyes i spit the word "yes." i felt a strong set of arms around me then everything went black._

Hinata's P.O.V

"Hinata wake up.. Today we visit your mom" 'huh? But today is Satur- Its S-Sunday?!' I ran out of my covers "im wearing yesterday's c-clothes!.. N-Neji!" *knock* "I've been here Hinata " "oops c-come in" he entered with his hands crossed "what happened Yesterday?!" He looked at me a little to serious " hm let see you took to long to come in when Ko opened the door so i went outside and there was the Uzamaki holding you i wouldn't beaten him if you hadn't fainted " 'oh no i fainted infront of naruto-kun!' "Now hinata get ready we must get going" 'g-going? Oh yeah mom!' "Alright I'll go shower! Please go tell Hanabi!" He walked towards the door "alright and your father is getting ready for a buisness trip so he wont be joining and hes going to be out for a 2 weeks " i nodded "thank you Neji see you down stairs" he nodded and closed the door. I walked inside the restroom and walked to my shower and turned on the cold water i slipped off my clothes and entered the shower and let my hair slowly get wet water slidding down my back to the tub 'i cant believe wants to go out with me.. Again' (after shower) i grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my body and starting brushing my teeth and spit the tooth paste out "Nisan you ready?" I walked out my restroom "almost done Hanabi" i heard a shuffle outside my door "alright me and Neji are going to have breakfast with out you" "its ok I'll eat later" then i heard hanabi's footsteps getting further away. I went to my drawer and place on my under clothes (A/N if you must know; Brah Underwear) then i grabbed some stretchy shorts and placed them on (A/N they black and reach on her up thigh) them i walked to my closet opened the door and walked in my eyes scanned the back that wear all my dresses were 'c'mon where are yo- aha found ya!' I found my yellow sund dress and place it on i looked down and saw it reached above my knees (A/N yes the weather is bipolar if you live in CA you would know this feeling ) then i grabbed my sun hat and walked out my room and made it don stairs " took you long enough!" Hanabi was standing there next to Neji holding some flowers "s-sorry" she grinned at me "it's ok lets gooooo! " Hanabi pulled me by the arm "today not tomorrow Neji!" "Hmph." I giggle and walked along Hanabi "so Hanabi hows 8th grade?" I saw my little sisters cheek Turing a color 'ahh does my little sister like someone ?' "W-well theres this boy.. Who's always bothering me!" *giggle* i looked over to our destination Hanabi ran to our mothers grave then kneeled down and place mom's flowers "i miss you mom" hinabi smiled "i bet she misses you too and she would liked to meet Konohamaru" i grabbed my hat and placed it over her head "she put a hand over the hat and looked up at me "How'd you know it was Konohamaru?!" I giggled and started walking backwards "i did'nt.. You just told me " she got up and started running towards me "you tricked me !" We were running all over the place "Hinabi! *giggle* i just wanted to know if i was right that you liked him! .. N-Neji! " he smirked "Alright stop it you to" Hanabi turned towards iNeji "fine Ay! Icecream! Let's go! Before they leave!" I looked towards Neji "would you mind going with Hanabi? I kinda wanna stay with mom." He nodded and walked with Hanabi i turned and started walking back to mom when i heard "Mom, Dad.. How are you? Is it happy up there? I bet so guess what i got someone special back" i looked towards the person "N-Naruto?" He kneeled up and turned to me 'd-did i not speak that in my mind? Oops..' "Hey Hinata... What you doing here?" I looked down at my "visiting my mom.." "I uh.. Sorry-" dont be it happened a long time ago and it's not your fault.. What are you doing here Naruo-kun" i could tell his face fell a little "Visiting my Parents.." I looked up "I-"Its ok.. I bet they would of loved you Hinata.. " i looked towards him and smiled "i would of loved to met them to" he looked at me "me too" "N-Naruto" he looked up at me i placed my hand over his "you're not alone.." His cheeks were Turing 'p-pink?' Then he smiled " neither are you" i smiled "Hinata! Were back! Eh? Is this your Boyfriend Nisan? " i looked towards Hanabi and blushed "ha! Like I'd let that happen " Neji walked behind Hanabi "Know Uzamaki get your hands off my cousin" 'huh?' I looked down to see our hands still touching "Actually Neji i decided im taking Hinata on a date right now" naruto closed the small gap in our hands "so how about you find someone else to go on a date to" i turned toward Neji and showed him my five fingers and closed it and opened them four times and his cheeks started getting rosey (A/N with her hands she was telling him to go out with Tenten) "fine but Hinata must be back at 8" "yes sir! You ready hinata?" I nodded he tighten his grip on my hand and started walking away from the grave

Naruto's P.O.V

(A/N writting about dates is hard cuz I've never actually been on one!)

'Were getting stares, hmph! Forget the stares just look at hinatas face She looks like a tomato.. And her hand is so soft' "Dont worry Hinata where almost there were going to the best food place on earth Ichirakus! " she giggled 'wow ' i some how felt like i needed to hear more then i noticed we arrived "were here takes seat m'lady " she nodded and sat down "hey old man two miso bowl please!" I turn towards her "w-wait do you even like miso? Im sorry" i saw her face turning to worry "n-no its ok Naruto-kun i do indeed injoy miso ramen " i sigh in relief "thats good" "Hey naruto i see you brought yourself a Date hmm" i felt my cheeks feeling warm "how much do i owe you old man?" Techui smiled "its on the House" i smiled back "thank you old man" "no problem here's your order" Ayame came and place our bowl "itadakimasu" me and Hinata said at the same time and started eating i looked at hinata and we made eye contact i looked away quickly and felt my cheeks rising i looked back and saw her cheeks were pink i chucled and looked down at my plate and saw it empty 'ahh man .. Oh well' i looked to see hinata finish up her Ramen "you ready?" Her eyes met mine while her cheeks slowly turned pink "y-yes " i smiled and grabbed her hand 'i dont know why i keep doing this.. It just feels.. Right' "see ya another time old man!" I walked with her and saw the park "hinata lets go on the swings no ones on! " i ran towards as she followed we both sat down "hinata you do not know how long i needed you in my life... I really missed my little sister .. I mean thats how we use to see you.. Im pretty sure they still do but, i.. I dont see you as one any more" i saw her eyes turn the ground 'wh-whats wrong?' "W-what do you mean N-Naruto-kun?" Her voice sounded 'sad?' "What i mean is.. I cant see you as i sister or else that would be weird.. I mean it would be weird liking my own sister!" I saw her eyes widened "w-what did you say?" "I said it would be wierd likin-" my eyes widened 'did i actually say that " ahhh! That not what i meant! I mean.. I dont like you.. Like that .. I mean *mumbles* a little" i heard her giggle "its ok Naruto-kun was just being kind" i smiled "hehe" i looked up " aye the stars are"beautiful" i heard Hinata finish my sentence i turned towards her 'thats an Angel..' Hinata sitting on the swing looking up at the moon as the moonlight shined on her skin and her eyes twinkled and her hair slowly flowing in the wind "yeah beautiful.." I saw her turn to me our eyes met 'my cheeks!" I saw her cheeks changing her skin color on her face i looked back at the stars "the moon looks big" "y-yeah the mo-huh! The moon! Its late Neji will be mad!" 'Not again' i saw her standing up she bowed to me "thank you for this D-Date N-Naruto-kun" then she turned around and started running "eh! Hinata wait I'll walk you!" I ran after her

*huf* *huf* *huf*

"We *huf* made it." We stood infront of her door step "Naruto-kun you should of walked home i-instead of coming after me.. I dont want to be a bothe-" i covered her mouth "dont.. Say it i told you that if i come its not because i have to but because i want to. You understand?" I saw her nod i let go of her mouth "thank you for spending time with me Hina.." I blushed i saw her cheeks turn pink "it was my p-pleasure Naruto-kun.. I must get going now... See you tomorrow " 'i cant let our day end like this..' I grabbed her and i heard her gasps "Im glad you're part of my life" i went towards her and kissed her forehead (A/N you thought!) i felt her head 'too hot!' I pulled of slowly and walked away as quick as i could "i-m glad too" i heard her whisper.

* * *

 **A/N it been 4 days since I've updated.. No ones asked where I've been! T^T Do you not love me! I feel like no one likes my story.. I feel like a failure**

 **imaginary Reader : its ok rora-chan im here for you ( T_T)＼(^-^ )**

 **that helped a little i guess ... Hehe im insane! Well i'll see if i'll updated tomorrow type to you guys when ever loves!**


	8. It's not over :)

**hey guys its Rora-chan.. Have i gave up on this story? Of course .. NOT! I just have finals ... Just one more week and i will start writting again please spare my life! I just neeed to study so i dont have time to write. I hope you guys can wait 5 more days for me too write again.. Please do my loves i will type to you guys very soon!...**

 **HEY luvs! 'Where in the bloody hell have you been Rora-chan!? It's been like a month or more since you've updated!' I know ! I took a brake to get stress of my back and then yesterday morning 2:00 am i woke up gasping because then i remembered i have book to finish! Stayed up all night trying to finish the new chapter ... Unfortunately i did not but as you're reading this (if you're reading tis like right after i post this) i will be writting and i swear ( i little to much XD) hat i will try to make it extra Long for you guys C: know i must get writting... I will type to yay soooooooonn! 'THATS WHAT YOU SAID LAST TIME FOR GODS SAKE' ... Heheeh I PROMISE! Bye luvs!**


	9. Chapter 6

**A/N yay im back with more Naruhina! So i really dont like it when a realationships happens so quick and my story will be following the title .. How long does it take for a flower to bloom? 80 or 90 days.. Thats not a lot we can make heheh so i hope you guys like my story lets get typing/reading**

* * *

Narutos P.o.v

"you guys are what!" Sakura and Sasuke just told us something BIG! "You heard us Naruto were together, it took Sasuke the guts to finally ask me" Sakura smiled 'but... I ' i smiled "hehehe ive been waiting to see my two bestfriends together at last!" I saw Sakuras eyes sparkle "really! Naruto you mean it?!" My smiled widdened "of course i do!" 'of course not Sakura...' "I'm so glad Naruto! " she came closer to me and hugged me "thank you Naruto" she whispered "what about us we could care less if you two are together build board" Sakura separated from me and smiled at Ino "yeah thank you guys!" "Sakura you make it sound like your getting married.." that hit a nerve "Shikamaru I just want to see if my FRIENDS ARE OKAY WITH IT!" Shikamaru stood there staring strait at her 'I feel the tense' "Yeah well you haven't let Sasuke speak any single word since you open you mouth... *whispers*Trublesome women.." "huh? that's not... true right Sasuke!" Sasuke just stood there quite and mummbled something I couldn't quite catch "anyways I still need to tell Kiba, and shino and ever since Hinata came those three do everything together.." OK I felt somethimg punch me on my gut and hurt.. so much "..and you know I kinda ship Hinata with Kiba" Sakura giggled 'Hinata and dog breathe? nah ..nothing could happen with those too... right?' just as i turned around there was Hinata with red cute cheeks laughing along with Kiba as he had a wide smile with his two sharp fangs as he stares at Hinata with Shino just stairng ahead with no expression I looked back at Hinata and I saw Kiba put am arm over her shoulder and whisper into her ear and her cheeks turned mega red as she turn to look at him we made eye contact 'oh no she caught me staring' I turned back to see Choji fighting with Ino "hey guys over here!" Sakura screamed towards Kiba, Hinata, and Shino 'great' I saw in the corner of my eye as they reached us "what is it that you had to shriek across the yard.." I looked at Sakura blush a little "I uh.. well I need to tell you and Shino somet-" I saw Kiba get closer "ehh and what Hinata does she not get to hear this?" I saw Hinata stiffen a little as she looked up shyly I looked towards Sakura and blushed it off (A/N hahah get it... no? well instead of brushed it off its blushed it off hahahaha no? alright ) "yeah that's true Sakura, Hinata is part of our group now she's our friend" 'yeah I did it!I stood up for Hinata TAKE THAT DOG BREATHE!...I don't know why I was so nervous' '"aah god damn it could you guys shut up! Hinata already knows.. she's was the one who told me to go ahead and just ask Sakura.. so Hinata was the First to know even before me... I didn't think Sakura would accept, but Hinata had hopes for me.." 'Sasuke?..' he stared towards Kiba "and I thank you for that..Hinata" Hinata popped behind Kiba and looked at him and smiled "y-youre welcome.." 'Hinata was the one to Hook them up...but why would she do that? I can't believe her I thought she was my friend' (A/N your going overboard Baka!) "just tell us already!" Kiba was looked Confused "Kiba you still havent seen it yet?...even through the speach that he just gave...he gave out what they been trying to tell us.." Shino spoked up and put a hand on Kibas shoulder "Sakura and Sauke are dating." Kiba looked at Sasuke then to Sakura "I don't see it." Shino pointed towards Sasuke and Sakura "look how close they are like they want to protect each other, then there hands there so close it looked like they could be holding each other hands, and that eye contact they make it ever minute too see if the other is okay" I turned to look at Sasuke and Sakura but they were both blushing looking away from each other "ohh yeah... I see it pshh.. so you guys are together ehh? and Hinata didn't tell us eeeeeehhh?" I saw he slowly turned to Hinata "you knew this whole time...and never told us a thing.." I saw Hinata shiver a little 'huh? what's wrong with Hina?' then I saw Kiba get his to arm and very slowly started moving them towards Hinata as she spoke "w-well I didn't want to i-its there d-decision since i-its t-there realtionship" Kibas hands launched to Hinatas sides and he wiggled his fingers while Hinata laughed and tried to run away or push him off " K-kiba *giggle* please stop *giggle* ahhh...Kiba Inuzuka!" Kiba stopped "H-Hinata... you said my full name.." 'Kiba stuttered ?' "a-are you mad at me?" he looked at the ground as Hinatas eyes "ofcourseI'mnotmadatyouIjustwantedyoutostopI'msorryKiba!" (A/N she was talking fast in that part) Kiba looked up and smiled "hehe its okay Hinata ...now .. what were we talking about before this?

*rrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnggggggggg*

Hinatas P.O.V

i started heading to class when i heard Naruto calling "oy! Hinata! " i turned towards him and felt my cheeks rising "you walk fast Hinata" i smiled "is th-there something y-you wanted N-Naruto-Kun?" "eh? oh yes um... is it true you um helped Sasuke hook up with Sakura?" i looked straight at him 'so serious...' "y-yes" i saw his eyes widen then he looked more serious "oh.. i see " then he walked away "N-Naruto-kun?" I saw him stiffen "Dont call me that! stop adding the -kun to my name! do you hate me Hinata?! is that why you hooked up Sasuke and Sakura together?!" "N-Naruto?" he turned towards me his eyes were red "Stop stuttering!... just say my name like how its supose to be said!" he started walking towards me. people were starting to look our way "say may name Hinata.." i looked towards the ground "N- N- Naruto.."

Narutos p.o.v

"N- N - Naruto" she lifted up her head there were tears at the end of her eyes she blinked once they started falling down 'oh no.. what did i do' "Hinata i-" She ran away "WAIT HINATA!" i ran after her i ended up in the garden "where she go? DAMN IT! im such a jerk... Baka! BAKA!"

Hinatas p.o.v

'why naruto-kun why? im sorry if i did anything wrong i.. im .. so sor-"ack!" "watch it" i bumped in to someboday 'great'

*rrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnggggggg*

"great now were late to class" i grabbed my sleve and wipped my tears away "s-sorry" "hm... why are you crying?" i put both my hands close to my face to cover my face "i-m not c-crying" i felt hands on top of mine bringing them down and i looked up to 'mint green eye? Sakura? no this a a boys voice.. but who?' " youre a terrible liar.." then i noticed he so close to me.. i felt my cheeks rising, he backed away "so im asking again why are you crying?" i explained to him how i got Sasuke and Sakura together and how naruto questioned me and got angry and screamed at me. "Naruto eh? you talk to that Baka? " i nodded "well since were already late how about we go to the roof?" i smile and followed it took us a while to get to the roof we had to hide from the staff that were walking in the halls but we made it. We were eating some cookies i made for Naru... they were good if i say so myself we spent the whole period talking about our lifes but then the bell rang and he stood up and stuck out his hand for me i grabbed it and he pulled me up causing me to collide with him i giggled and looked up to him as he looked down at me smirking "time to get going... umm?" "huh? oh! H-Hinata.. Hinata Hyuga " "yeah um Hinata would you like to hang out tomorrow up here? Lunch? " i smiled " i would like that .." he fixed his hair and smirked "Its Gaara " i smiled and started walking "see you tomorrow Gaara-kun"

* * *

 **A/N I thought it was time to stop making excuses and finish this chapter! and i did it there will be some speeling errors but i wll try to correct them all thanks dormreading.. TYPE TO YA LATERZ LUV!**


	10. reason why

hey luvs I'm sorry if I haven't been on... if you noticed but recently my parents have gotten an divorce and its been really hard on me also I just started school again I'm just wanted to apologize I'm very sorry but what I'm am going to do for right now is edit the chapter I've already posted again I am sorry hope you can stick with me - rora chan


	11. PLEASE READ

i will no longer be writting this story... HERE! im moving this story to watttpad my username is still the same as here ; lavendrwarror and the tittle of the book is the same aswell; a flower will bloom there will be some changes added to the story just a head up well hope to see u there


End file.
